Kenãro Sethma
by QueenFandom
Summary: Lucy turns into a boy from a bracelet she picks up, so she leaves the guild temporarily to train in the woods. Fairy Tail is determined to bring her back. And will she meet some visitors in the woods that change her life forever?
1. Change

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up and stretched. No Natsu, thank goodness. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I ran back into the room. I had taken a bet from Cana to wear a different style, so I wore a loose white shirt with purple sweats. I put my hair in a low ponytail and opened the door. I almost tripped over a box, but caught myself in time. I opened it and inside was a silver and red tiger-striped bracelet. I put it on and walked back inside, leaving the empty box outside. Something felt wrong, but I ignored it.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" I shouted. My voice seemed deeper. Do I have a cold? I popped a cough drop into my mouth as Loke appeared. He was bowing, and he waved another "I love Lucy" flag, much to my embarrassment.

"Hello, Prin—" he paused, staring at me in shock. "Where is Lucy Heartfelia?" he asked angrily.

"I'm Lucy!" I help up my right hand, expecting to see my pink Fairy Tail mark, but there was none. Seeing as that didn't work, I recalled the day I saved him from death, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay, I know it's you now, but what happened?"

"What do you mean? Do I have a sickness or something?"

"Well," he gestured towards me, "how should I put this…"

"Just say it, Loke!"

"You're a boy, Princess."

"WHAT?!"

**In the North Pole…**

"WHAT?!"

"What was that?" an eskimo said.

"No idea. Let's keep moving."

**At Fairy Tail…**

"WHAT?!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Cana reassured. And the brawl resumed.

**Back to Lucy…**

I paced back and forth. "What are they gonna say? I can't stay here! What if the press comes? What if Team Natsu wants to go on a mission? Even worse, what if—"

"CALM DOWN!" Loke yelled. I obliged. "We'll dye your hair, give you contact and a new scent, and buy you some new magic. It'll be okay." I sighed.

"You're right. Open, gate of the crab, Caner!' He appeared in a burst of light. "I need black hair dye, okay? And ask Virgo to grab some purple contacts, please."

"Okay—ebi." Seconds later he reappeared, fixed my hair and put the contacts in. "Like it—ebi?"

"Yes, thanks."

"What about a name?" Loke reminded me. We brainstormed for a few minutes until I realized something.

"Wait! With black hair, purple eyes, I'm like that character what's-his-name from one of my stories! Oh yeah… Kenãro Sethma! Now I need a scent and clothes! And magic!" We went to a few stores where I bought blue raspberry perfume, cologne, conditioner, and shampoo. Next, I replaced my heart-shaped earrings with stubs. Lastly, I went to a magic shop. I wanted to get multiple types of magic. I used some magic jewels Virgo got. They were enchanted to only be used for magic items. I headed in, where a woman with curly orange hair and thick glasses was sitting at the counter.

"What magic items do you have?"

"Well, here's a book of magic spells. One of a kind, really. And I have some cards that summon magical beings. When you summon them, their descriptions will appear. And lastly we have some rings that, after I while, mold into your skin, making it no longer a Holder magic, instead it's a Caster magic. You can use those spells. Once you unlock all of them, there's supposed to be another on your other wrist that lets you control the elements. So, what will you have?" To her surprise and my pleasure, I bought all of them, then summoned Plue and walked home. I wrote a letter to Fairy Tail, then took my stuff out of the apartment, and told Capricorn to talk to the landlady and drop my letter off. Lastly, I headed towards the woods in Clover, and built a cabin with the help of my spirits, and started my training for my new body. Might as well use this extra time that I have in hiding useful.

**3 hours later…**

"Okay," Loke said," as a man, you have to be good at melee combat, so that's what we'll start with. Now give me your best punch." I did and he blocked easily. "Try again, and this time, curl your fists like this and fake as many times as you need." I did ti again, and he blocked, but not as well. "Good. Keep doing this…" This happened with kicking, knee-thrusting, sidestepping blocking, etc. until I had bruises everywhere. "Okay, we're done." I collapsed on the ground. "But tomorrow, you're waking up at sunrise for a job." I groaned and rolled over. I could hear Virgo appearing, and she set up a tent.

**Nobody's POV**

**The next morning**

Loke was determined to get Kenãro some muscles, so they set out for a 5 mile job into the nearest village. Once they got there, they laid down by the fountain, panting, and had crêpes. They bought more food and supplies, then jogged back, Loke making Kenãro to carry the bags on his back. Then Kenãro took a bath in the brook. When he was done he took a nap, only to be woken up 15 minutes later. He did weights with his spirits. From then on, this was his schedule:

— — —

**_Sunday _**_Sleep, Jog, Mafic, Nap, Job (work at the village), Lunch, Free time, Read Magic Book, Dinner, Sprint, Sleep._

**_Monday _**_Sleep in, Melee, Bath, Job, Lunch, Magic, Story, Dinner, Sprint, Sleep_

**_Tuesday _**_Jog, Weights, Free, Job, Lunch, Melee, Magic Book, Dinner, Magic Endurance, Sleep_

**_Wednesday _**_Sleep in, Jog, Bath, Job, Lunch, Weights, Story Dinner, Magic Endurance, Sleep._

**_Thursday _**_Sleep, Melee, Magic Book, Job Lunch, Jog, Nap, Dinner, Sprint, Sleep_

**_Friday _**_Jog, Magic, Letter to Fairy Tail, Job, Lunch, Weights, Story, Dinner, Sprint, Sleep._

**_Saturday _**_Sleep in, Groceries/drop off Letter, Free time, Job, Lunch, Free, Story, Dinner, Sprint, Sleep_

_— — —_

For magic, they started with the rings. He wore them all the time, rain or shine, dawn or dusk. The first diamond that turned a color turned purple, and it would let her both teleport and re-equip. He then trained with weapons too.

**At Fairy Tail…**

Mira wasd handing Cana _another_ barrel when…

"Minna! Minna! Lucy's gone!" Natsu shouted. Laxus's chair squealed as he stood up.

"What? What happened?" Levy asked with worry.

"Read this." Natsu handed Mira the first letter and read it aloud.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, I will _temporarily_ be leaving. Do not follow me. I will send letters weekly. I will see you as soon as possible. Love, Lucy Heartfelia." Gajeel walked over and sniffed the card.

"Well, it smells like Bunny Gril, but there's another scent… blue raspberry men's cologne."

"Has Lucy found her soul mate?!" Mira squealed, oblivious to the many growls and stiffening figures of many male figures of the guild.

"No, it says 'unfortunate circumstances," Levy reminded her.

"That means she could be in danger! I'm going after her!" Gray and Natsu both shouted, and ran off. The rest of the guild followed them, either to stop them or to help them, other than Master and Mavis.

"Well, I wonder what's next…" Mavis mused.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ANYWAY.**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	2. Jobs, Fairies, and Sabers

The guild members of Fairy Tail headed into town, most of them now convinced Lucy was in trouble. The dragonslayers led them to the mall… and stopped.

"That's it…" Gajeel said. "The trail ends here but there's no smell of blood or death, so we know Bunny Girl's alive. We've got to head back. It was probably already washed by the rain from yesterday, anyway." They all trudged back.

**In the woods…**

Kenãro teleported behind Leo and punched his back. Loke turned around and they engaged in a fistfight. "Open, gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" Virgo joined in, and suddenly she disappeared underground and came up just beneath Kenãro, who leaped and barely missed the flying rocks. "Regulus Impact!" He jumped to the side, the spell singeing his still-long hair. He ran straight towards Loke and requiped two daggers. He tossed one to Leo, and they sparred until they collapsed. They heard clapping and turned around. They expected to see Virgo, but instead saw Capricorn.

"Lucy, we need to go baaaaak and work on your vessel of maaaaagic." They raced back and Kenãro, thanks to his training, was only a few feet behind Capricorn. He sat down, crisscross, and Capricorn showed him how to meditate magically. Kenãro created many lacrimas full of magic that were shaped like spheres. They floated around him, and a magical wind lifted up his hair. He ended up making 20, but, to make up for his lack of amount, held it up for an hour.

Then he ran to the village Natcho, to do his part-time at a magic shop. He had to sell things, and when business was low, perform to attract more customers. When he did he might requip swords and juggle, or summon Lyra, or just spar with his spirits. Soon he had some customers. An hour later, he collected his pay and headed to nearest restaurant to get some lunch.

**At Fairy Tail…**

"Okay, brats! Listen up! I forbid you to look for Lucy—" protests were heard "—_but_ you may search on your way to a job." Everyone swarmed the board, and even Nab picked a job.

"Which one should you do?" Wendy asked the other members of Team Natsu.

"How about this one in Natcho? We have to stand in front of this magic shop with this other person and attract customers?" Erza asked. "Everyone fine with that?" She death-glared the others.

"Aye, sir!"

**The woods ****_again_****…**

Kenãro was out running when he came upon two figures. They had bruises and gashes all over. One had black hair, the other being blonde. The blond had a scar on his eyebrow, and some skin on the black-haired guy's nose had peeled off. He quickly carried them back, thanks to a week of weights. He summoned Virgo who made tents. He saw some blood soaking through their shirts/pants where it was ripped, and gasped when, when those articles of clothing were removed, there was a large gash in their stomachs. He bandaged them, and Virgo brought some clothes for them, which they laid by their sleeping bags.

**Sting's POV—the next morning…**

I woke up and looked around. There was Rogue, only clad in his boxers. He was happily positioned on the pillows, with his exceed next to him, his wounds bandaged. Lector was next to me as well. Wait. Pillows? Wounds? Bandaged? Where _were_ we? I mean, we're in a tent. We didn't _have_ a tent. I shook Rogue, but he grumbled and turned over. I persisted until he turned around. I explained the dilemma; that we were bandaged, but we didn't know if our attacker kidnapped us or something. All we remembered, we agreed, was that a woman turned into a large beast that attacked us mercilessly, then dropped us on the ground. We put on the clothes that were laid out, and snuck outside.

We saw another tent, and I opened the flap to see a sleeping bag with the distinct figure of a person, but there was no one there. The tent smelled like blue raspberry, so we followed the scent into the woods. We ended up in front of a magic shop, where the owner of the smell was. We hid behind the tree in Rogue's shadow as the man came out.

**Kenãro's POV**

I had bought a Celestial book, on discount, from the store, and I was ready to test the first spell.

"Celestial Requip: Loke!" I now had rings on my knuckles, a suit, orange highlights in my hair, and Loke's signature shades. Suddenly, I heard familiar voices coming towards me.

**Erza's POV**

We were running towards the shop when we heard "Celestial Requip: Loke!" from that direction. Loke? I sped up, the exceeds taking their relative dragonslayers. We stopped in front of the magic shop, where we were supposed to work, Fermel. There was a black-and-orange haired, buff man in front. He had purple eyes and wore a suit and glasses _exactly _like Loke's. I had to admit he was hot.

A crunch was heard behind a tree, and everyone turned towards the noise.

"Regulus Impact!" The man smashed the tree to reveal… the Dragonslayer Duo, Sting and Rogue, from Sabertooth. "So you're awake, the man in the suit said.

"Yes. Thank you for bandaging our wounds, Mr…?" Rogue said formally.

"Kenãro. Kenãro Sethma. Nice to meet you, now that you're conscious." He ignored us, and I coughed to get his attention. He turned to us and stiffened. I hope I didn't do anything to annoy this nice man. "And why are you here? Buying something?"

"No. We have come to accept the week-long job to help support Fermel." He nodded. "We are mages from Fairy Tail."

"Celestial Requip: Dissolve!" His hair was now completely black, and he wore a midnight blue V-neck shirt, and black skinny jeans. **(A/N: I forgot to say this earlier… the Celestial Spirits gave him a belt that comes when asked. So his keys can't be stolen away.) **"Well, you may start now. Let us fight." I threw swords at him. He teleported away. Then Kenãro graciously invited the Dragon Due to participate.

"Requip: 100 swords!" he shouted. I sent the rest of mine towards him, and they met each other with green sparks of light. He teleported towards me and said, "Celestial Requip: Taurus!" He lost his shirt in this outfit, much to the female bystanders enjoyment, and had a cow patterned pair of pants and a black baseball cap with white horns. I was caught off guard staring at him, and he swung his axe as a feint, then teleported behind me and knocked me on the head. I saw black.

**Nobody's POV**

"I challenge you, Kenãro, Sting, and Rogue + our exceeds against Ice Princess, Wendy, and I!" Natsu shouted. Both teams got in a group huddle far away from each other (due to dragonslayer hearing). Wendy started to heal Erza, then they started. Some reporters appeared, and one started to announce what happened.

"Okay! 3, 2, 1, start!" the reporter yelled. "Natsu and Wendy are combining their roars, while Gray does Ice Make: Floor but Kenãro teleported his team out of the way. Sting and Rogue send their merged roars towards Gray, who jumped over it, but his shoes are ruined. Kenãro requiped 100 swords, and then did Celestial Requip: Sagittarius. Kenãro is wearing leather pants and a jean jacket, a quiver at his back! He sent both attacks toward the others, but Gray used ice-make shield." This went on for a while. "Now, Kenãro is starting another attack! Oh, it's Celestial Requip: Aquarius! He's wearing a shimmering blue/green/purple swimsuit, folks, and he sent a whirlpool and Giant Wave Attack towards them, teleporting the Sabertooth mages safely out of the way. And the winner is… the Sabers and Kenãro!" The reporter walked up to Kenãro. "I haven't seen you here before. May I have an interview?"

"Sure. Job's over anyway. Also, you people in the audience, check out the stuff in the magic shop! I bought some stuff there, and it was _definitely_ worth it!"

"Kenãro, are you in a guild?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"If the right one comes along."

"How will you know which one's right?"

"I'll know when I see it, so I might travel around to guilds."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Where do you live?"

"In the woods."

"Single?"

"Yep."

"Looking for a relationship?"

"Not specifically. If I find a nice girl to be with, then sure."

"What magic to you use?"

"Celestial, Teleportation, Celestial Requip, I can do melee, but I'm learning more."

"Any family?"

"My Celestial Spirits."

"Will you accept jobs?"

"Yeah."

"Where should they put the jobs for you to see?"

"Just call me on the lacrima, and I'll teleport there."

"Okay, that's a wrap! Do you mind being on Sorcerer's Weekly?"

"Nah. It's fine."

"Okay. Nice meeting you!"

"Likewise."

**With the Sabers…**

"Hey, Sting, Rogue! Lector, Frosch! Do you wanna go back to the campsite? I need to train and decide if I wanna join a guild."

"The _great _Sting Eucliffe will honor you by accompanying you."

"Shut it, Stingy Bee."

"Hmph."

**Back at Fairy Tail…**

People kept going back between jobs, just grabbing a drink from Mira as a break. They kept looking for Lucy, but they ran out of jobs. Now they just sat around looking glum.

"WE'RE BACK!" Team Natsu said as they kicked open the guild doors. "Guess what?"'

"What…" everyone said tiredly.

"There's this guy named Kenãro Sethma, and—"

"Kenãro?" Mira asked. They nodded. "There was an article about him in Sorcerer's Weekly. Ah, here it is." The guild crowded around her as they looked at the pictures and she read it aloud. The guild burst with murmurs.

'Celestial magic? Aquarius, Loke, Taurus? Lucy? Should we ask this guy to join? Sabertooth… Is Lucy dead?' all this and more was running through their heads 50 mph. They all decided at the same moment:

"LET'S GO LOOK FOR THIS GUY!"

**Please review! Give me some new ideas, and guilds she should check out, including OC guilds. Also, pairings for (Lucy/Kenãro especially).**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	3. Questions need to be Answered

**Previously:**

_ 'Celestial magic? Aquarius, Loke, Taurus? Lucy? Should we ask this guy to join? Sabertooth… Is Lucy dead?' all this and more was running through their heads 50 mph. They all decided at the same moment:_

_ "LET'S GO LOOK FOR THIS GUY!"_

**Currently:**

Sting, Rogue and Kenãro were training, and the Dragon Duo did their combo roar. Kenãro tried to move, (for this part of training, he wasn't allowed to use teleportation or requip, just strength,) but, just as it was about to hit him, the bracelet glowed, and another crystal-looking gem on it now had a design; a yin-yang design. Kenãro flung his arm into the air on instinct and, using the new accumulated magic, went into Shadow Drive, using Rogue's shadow part of it. It made Renãro finally realize how it worked. He had a flashback:

_I was running through the woods when I heard a conversation between Mest and Erza._

_ "So, what are you gonna do about Jellal. Will you be okay now that's he's in jail?" **(A/N: he hasn't escaped with Meredy and Ultear yet during the flashback)**_

_ "No!" Erza yelled._

_ "Sh. I will try—"_

_ "Don't just try, do it!" She gave him a death-glare, but he continued, used to it from the prisoners and their family._

_ "I will attempt it, but I don't have enough authority—"_

_ "To heck with authority! I don't care. I'll go after him with Meredy and Ultear if I have to. Now!" In Erza's rage, she summoned many swords when she was refrained from running away by Mest. She didn't pause to calm down and actually use her smarts, so the swords went everywhere, including one hitting me. My bracelet glowed and the jewel turned purple. Mest teleported by me, and it glowed brighter._

_ When I got back is when I started to be able to use teleportation and requip magic._

"So it sucks up magic then…" Kenãro muttered her thoughts allowed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Stingy Bee." Rogue heard though, using his dragon hearing, and frowned.

**Back at Fairy Tail…**

The members had accumulated more jobs, and went back to work, but this time looking for both Lucy _and _Kenãro. The other guilds were looking for him too, and it was a race for them. Who would get him first and convince him to stay?

**Back to the camp…**

It was early, early, _early_ morning. Sting shook Rogue awake. Sting had wanted to play a prank on Kenãro, and blackmailed Rogue to do the same. He wanted to put a mechanical snake in Kenãro's luggage. They tip-toed over to Kenãro's tent, and Rogue used Shadow Drive to check if Kenãro was really asleep or faking it. He wasn't, so Sting sneaked in and Rogue formed into his normal body.

Sting sssllllooowwwllllllllllyyy unzipped the suitcase. He dug through, and gasped in astonishment. He motioned to Rogue as he picked up… Lucy's old clothes, whip, key ring, and keys.

"Is this…?"

"Yeah." Sabertooth, along with all of the other light guilds, had been given a photo of Lucy with her standard equipment, alerting them that she was missing.

"Then Kenãro…" Sting muttered.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, but…" Rogue said thoughtfully.

"We're going to need to have a talk with him," they agreed.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME CAUSE THIS WAS SHORT!**

**Please review, as always. Let me know which of my stories are your favorites.**

**Question of the chapter: which is the coolest exceed:**

**(a) ****Frosch**

**(b) ****Lector**

**(c) ****Happy**

**(d) ****Carla**

**(e) ****Samuel**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	4. Fangirls

**Previously…**

_ Sting sssllllooowwwllllllllllyyy unzipped the suitcase. He dug through, and gasped in astonishment. He motioned to Rogue as he picked up… Lucy's old clothes, whip, key ring, and keys._

_ "Is this…?"_

_ "Yeah." Sabertooth, along with all of the other light guilds, had been given a photo of Lucy with her standard equipment, alerting them that she was missing._

_ "Then Kenãro…" Sting muttered._

_ "We shouldn't jump to conclusions, but…" Rogue said thoughtfully._

_ "We're going to need to have a talk with him," they agreed._

**The next morning… (Kenãro's POV)**

I wonder how long it'll take Sting and Rouge to realize who I really am? I mean, they _are_ dragonslayers. Ooh, I hope they don't ask Hibiki… anyway, I spritzed some perfume on, brushed my hair, and put on some clothes. I wore some black skinny jeans, and a skintight shirt. I headed to town, jogging, then sprinting. As soon as I stepped in the town, fangirls ran towards me. Why, I wonder… oh yeah, Sorcerer's Weekly. I need to check it out after I finish my job. I sympathized with Mira/her fanboys, as hoards of them gathered, and one of the girls I now call "the Ripper" but is, she says, named Mai, ripped my shirt to shreds. I was glad that I was wearing non-rip-able jeans.

Mai had baby blue, shoulder-length hair and wore a square-shaped green blouse that went *ahem* quite low, and bootie shorts. Many of the other girls wore similar things, hearing that I came everyday for a job. Much to their dismay, I could tell, I ignored their seducing looks, and teleported straight to the shop. I hastened to find a shirt, and luckily found a magic shirt that was "unstaining, unwrinkling, and unripping," though Mai would test out that herself. I shifted the store's sign from "Closed" to 'Open", and swarms of people flooded the store, more than that of which this store had gotten in a long time, I knew. I quickly helped everyone, when I recognized a familiar face.

**Nobody's POV**

Meredy and Ultear were back from saving Jellal, who was hidden in their home in Mystogan's attire. Thye had traveled to Natcha afterward to look for a friend of theirs, a healer, to check on Jellal and see if he had any side effects, when they saw a mob of girls squealing.

"Oh, guess what?" Girl #1 said.

"I don't need to guess! I know!" Girl #2 squealed.

"What?" Girl #3 asked cluelessly.

"You DON'T KNOW?!" the first two girls shrieked. "Kenãro Sethma's here! HERE!"

"Who's he?" Girl #3 questioned confusedly.

"He's this guy who had a stupid interview with Sorcerer's Weekly or whatever. He took out Tinania with one hit, apparently, and defeated 2 more people from Fairy Tail, that Sky Dragonslayer girl and Salamander, with minimal help from the Dragon Duo of Sabertooth. Big whoop, apparently," Girl #4 finally spoke up, obviously nonchalant about the whole thing. Ultear and Meredy looked at each other in confusion. 'That powerful?' they both thought.

"But the _best_ part is that he's not in a guild so I can't be biased, _and_ he's single!"

"What does he look like?"

"Long blond hair, brown eyes, buff, clean-shaven—here's a picture." She handed the rest of the girls the article. Once they were done reading it, they ran off to look for him, accidentally leaving the magazine there. Curiosity spiked, Ultear picked it up and showed it to Meredy.

"Here's him defeating Erza, jogging, operating the shop, at the beach playing volleyball shirtless with Sting and Rogue, meditating while being looked upon by fangirls, etc." She read the article aloud, and the bottom where it said "more photos next issue. Pays 10,000 jewel for a hot picture of him. Sources anonymous" made them ever more interested. "This guy's actually pretty hot," Ultear commented. Meredy had hearts in her eyes.

"He's awesome! All that magic… he should join Crime Sorcire!"

"Let's go look for him then, shall we?"

**At the shop…**

Erza had traveled over to buy something, or at least that's what she told herself, along with her guildmates. In actuality, she wanted to see Kenãro and congratulate him for their fight. She brought a bunch of stuff to the counter and was about to fall when Kenãro, seeing this, teleported to her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. They were about 3 inches apart, and Erza blushed furiously. Kenãro was oblivious as always, ad pulled her up. Many female onlookers blushed as they imagined themselves in the same situation, and glared at Erza with envy.

At that moment, Meredy and Ultear burst in, and took a double take at the scene: a bundle of bags on the floor, glaring-while-blushing fangirls, Kenãro the famous wizard in a muscle shirt holding a steaming red Erza.

"Hello!" Meredy waved, breaking the tension. Kenãro, much to Erza's disappointment and the fangirls' relief, pulled away and coughed awkwardly.

"Hi. What are your names, ladies?" Kenãro instantly remembered Erza, and, recalling his time as a girl, grabbed some chocolates off a shelf to apologize to the redhead. However, in his haste, he didn't realize there was a potion inside, (after all, this was a magic shop,) that made the eater temporarily infatuated with the person they first see after it takes effect, which is about 1 hour. Erza smiled gratefully, popped one in her mouth, and ran out without her almost-bought stuff in embarrassment.

**Next chapter: Love Potion. It will be short and only explain who she "fell in love" with, not what happens afterward. Sorry! Please review!**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Who is the best dragonslayer:**

**(a) ****Cobra**

**(b) Natsu**

**(c) ****Laxus**

**(d) Gajeel**

**(e) ****Sting**

**(f) ****Rogue**

**(g) ****Wendy**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	5. Love Potion

**Previously:**

_Kenãro instantly remembered Erza, and, recalling his time as a girl, grabbed some chocolates off a shelf to apologize to the redhead. However, in his haste, he didn't realize there was a potion inside, (after all, this was a magic shop,) that made the eater temporarily infatuated with the person they first see after it takes effect, which is about 1 hour. Erza smiled gratefully, popped one in her mouth, and ran out without her almost-bought stuff in embarrassment._

**Nobody's POV**

**00:58:55—**Erza ran onto the next train to Magnolia

**00:50:05—**She grabbed lunch on the train.

**00:30:20—**She jumped off the train towards the guild

**00:20:40—** She arrived at the guild and ordered a strawberry cake from Mira.

**00:15:35—** Elfman steps on the cake and she gets revenge.

**00:10:22—**Natsu and Gray fight.

**00:08:56—**Natsu and Gray are KO'ed.

**00:02:05—**Master Makarov calls an S-class meeting

**00:02:42—**Laxus gives a speech

**00:00:05—**Erza gets bored but she stares at Laxus and pretends to be interested.

**00:00:04—**Laxus starts his closing.

**00:00:03—**Erza blinks.

**00:00:02—**Laxus blinks.

**00:00:01—**Laxus says the last word and finishes triumphantly.

**00:00:00—**She falls in love and Laxus is creeped out.

**Next: ErLax**

**Please review! Question of the chapter:**

**Who is Levy best with?**

**a) ****Jet**

**b) ****Droy**

**c) ****Gajeel**

**d) ****OC**

**e) ****Someone different (specify who)**

**Ciao, QueenFandom—nya!**


	6. Love, Chocolates and Beaches

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. *bows* Forgive me! I've written my story, just not published it! Also, should I have Jellal in this?

**Laxus's POV**

I was walking home through the woods when I heard a _crunch! _behind me. I ran towards the noise. There was Erza, blushing at me with hearts in her eyes. I frowned at her. Did she learn the sacred art of Juvia-stalking? I shuddered. Anyway, why was she staring at _me_? I heard her gushing about that Kenãro guy. Plus, I have the hots for people like Cana, Mira, and Lucy. Though I better not tell her that. If she starts calling them "Love Rivals…" I shuddered again.

Suddenly, she approached me and gave me a few chocolats. I took one. Maybe this had an upside. The chocolate had caramel inside, along with some pink sugary stuff. It tasted weird, but whatever.

**59:05—**I headed towards a news shop.

**57:56—**I bought the newest one on Kenãro. He got me curious after Erza babbled on and _on_ about him this morning.

**45:01—**I ran around town, trying to lose Erza.

**32:39—**I finally remembered that I could use my lightning body, and did so.

**30:46—**I ransacked my fridge and did some laundry._ Yawn!_

**28:21—**I played games on my lacrima.

**05:02—**I made some tea, then looked at the Sorcerer's Weekly. Lucy's still missing, and Jenny did a photo shoot with Sherry.

**02:06—**I flipped to the back and read about Kenãro. He's decent. Nice abs. I whistled. 8-pack, huh?

**01:25—**There he is, uncomfortable at being practically molested by fangirls.

**00:30—**I wonder if I should challenge him.

**00:05—**I looked at him more carefully.

**00:04—**His eyes were really deep, and reminded me of someone.

**00:03—**Whirlpools, they were. Staring into my soul. I shivered. Very intense.

**00:02—**Why did he suddenly appear when Blondie left?

**00:01—**Any similarities? Maybe I'm overthinking it… I squinted at him, scrutinizing.

**00:00—**He is _so _cool! He's my new role model. He's wandering around a bit? Sugoi! Maybe I'll meet him. I'll head to the guild in case he comes there…

**Erza's POV—After Laxus left**

Hm, what just happened? Memories flooded my brain. Oh no, how am I gonna face Laxus. Maybe I should just act like it never happened… so embarrassing… ugh! Anyway, I'm gonna give these chocolates to the girls at Fairy Tail.

**Nobody's POV**

Erza handed them the girls chocolates, and they ate gulped most of them down, each taking 5 or 6 each, multiplying the original effect by 25. **(A/N: It has a magic thing so it seems like there's barely any on the outside, but ton on the inside.)**

**58:00—**Erza, after eating some too, knocked Gray and Natsu out for fighting.

**30:00—**They chatted about girl stuff.

**05:00—**Mira walked in after collecting the Weekly Sorcerer.

**The girls from now on until the end of the chapter are all of the girls minus Bisca.**

**00:08—**The girls stared at Kenãro, while Bisca talked to Alzack.

**00:05—**Transfixed.

**00:04—**Stare.

**00:03—**Blink.

**00:02—**"He's…

**00:01—**"just…

**00:00—**"SO AWESOME!" they all squealed, startling the guys. Many guys looked on with jealousy. The girls ogled him for a bit, then chatted about him, which escalated into a catfight over him. Suddenly, the door opened, showing… **(A/N: Me: Speak of the devil. The girls: "Hey! He's not!" *looks at glaring girls. "Okay, fine. Speak of the ****_angel." _****Mira sniffed. "You may continue…") **Kenãro himself. The girls stopped their fighting, and looked at him with blushes dotting their cheeks. Mira was the first to recover. **(A/N: Mira: "Take that!")**

"H-h-hello, K-kenãro, right?" He looked at her intensely, making her blush even more.

"Yes. Kenãro Sethma. Are you Mira?"

"Y-yes."  
>"Nice to meet you," he said formally. Cana immediately tried to distract him. She put her arms around his chest, her chest squishing against him.<p>

"Hi, I'm Cana." She twisted him around and asked, "Wanna beer?"

"No, thank you," he said politely. The girls sighed at how awesome he was. "I'm a lightweight."

"Yeah. I don't really like it anyway." All of the boys were shocked, then sweat dropped while the girls glared at Cana. Kenãro cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him. At that moment, Laxus burst in, and, to everyone's surprise, had hearts in his eyes when he looked at Kenãro with worship.

"Hello," he said simply. Kenãro looked at Laxus, who then blushed. "Why are you here?"

"U-uh," Kenãro stuttered. The minions **(the potion-lead girls + Laxus) **thought 'so cute!' "I have a message for Mas—I mean, Makarov."

"Right this way," the girls squeaked, while Laxus grunted in agreement. Laxus and Erza escorted him up, being S-class mages.

**Kenãro's POV**

For some reason, Erza and Laxus are blushing… do they _like _each other? I almost squealed. I gotta handle my fangirling. Anyway, they brought me to Makarov's (do I call him that, now?) office. I stiffened as he swirled around in his chair. I could see Mavis in the corner, and she winked at me.

"So," I said, breaking the ice. "I have a letter from the Magic Council." He groaned. "I don't know what it's about, but I don't think it's bad, per say." Makarov used his Giant magic to extend his arm over to grab it. My bracelet glowed softly, and I tugged my sleeve over it. I then put my hands in my pockets and admired as much as I could see of it while Makarov read the letter. The gem was now orangey-yellow, with a lavender sun on it. When Makarov dismissed us, I sped outside.

As I headed down the stairs a table flew towards me. I tried to block it, and I looked down to see my arm stretch like Makarov's did, and I grabbed it. I jumped the rest of the way down and the girls offered me drinks, which I took gratefully. Weird.

**Nobody's POV—With Master Makarov**

He opened the letter with Mavis looking over his shoulder. It read:

_Dear Master Makarov,_

_No one is sure where the new star mage, Kenãro Sethma should go; which guild guild he should join and where he should live. There's a debate in a month or two, so prepare for it. However, the ending decision will be influenced by Kenãro. He may make his own guild, and be prepared for mages from various guilds to leave their guild to join the famous wizard. He also has permission to recruit criminals, as he is quite capable and responsible, along with authoritative. He has the potential to be a Wizard Saint, so, if he joins your guild, watch him. All of the other (light) guild masters will receive a similar letter. You will be posted._

_With luck,_

_the Magic Council_

_P.S. We will have him stay with each guild (even Mermaid Heel) for a week, and he will stay with you this time._

Makarov slumped in his chair and groaned. Mavis giggled, knowing the 3rd master was wondering whether he will be like the rest. When they stepped outside, they gasped to see:  
>—Cana away from a barrel.<p>

—Mira staring at Kenãro, resting her chest on the bar instead of passing out drinks.

—Kenãro telling stories while the girls listened intently.

—The "minions" had busheds while looking at a shirtless Kenãro. (It was hot in the guild.)

—Everyone in swimsuits.

—The boys being ignored, even when they started a fight.

Suddenly, Kenãro shouted, "Let's go to the beach!" The girls agreed simultaneously, and glared at the boys when they didn't respond. The boys hastily scrambled after them.

"Well," Makarov told Mavis. "That was… _interesting."_

**At the beach…**

Everyone was splashing around when they heard "Help! Help!"

"Celestial Requip: Aquarius! Water wave!" Instead of doing damage, the wave carried her over. "Disperse" It turned back to normal and slid back to where the cry was heard. "She's breath, but she'll need CPR." Kenãro set her down and did CPR, then mouth-to-mouth reciprocation. Wendy slowly regained concious. All she remembered was a wave being splashed at her by Mira and Erza, and then sinking… black…

She opened her eyes and blushed. 'Is he kissing me?' she thought. She blushed like a cherry and steamed. The girls seriously considered drowning themselves. Kenãro brought Wendy to the cabin, then went to the bathroom. When he was done, Virgo popped out of the Spirit World and told him, "I talked to Crux, and you'll turn into a girl every half and whole moon. Half moon is tonight, so I would hope you call Gemini. Punishment, Ouji?"

"No, Virgo. Goodnight." He sighed, and walked back into the main room.

**Wendy's POV**

I was tired so I couldn't hear well, but I could hear bits of pieces of Kenãro-sama's conversation.

"…talked to Crux…"

"…tonight…"

"…call Gemini…" I ran outside and told the others what I had heard. Kenãro-sama walked out and asked if I was better. He seemed genuinely worried, and my cheeks flared involuntarily. I nodded. He smelled like blue raspberry, with a hint of… vanilla? Or is that my imagination… I smiled, but wondered what the conversation was about.

"What are we waiting for? Let's play volleyball!" Kenãro-sama cheered, and the resto f us followed suit.

**20 minutes later…**

**Sting's POV**

We walked along the beach in the town that our request had been in. Smelling a familiar scent, we ran over to it, just to come face to face with some Fairies.

"Yo," I said, smirking. "We're looking for Kenãro Sethma, and we smelled him here." The girls, and… Laxus(?) visibly stiffened, while the others tensed a bit.

"And why should we give Kenãro-sama to you?" the water woman (Juvia) raised her brow, and the others nodded. Sama, huh? Kenãro's always clueless about this stuff, so I'm not surprised. I swear, he's more dense than anyone I've ever met, and that's saying something.

"Oh, hi, Sting," Kenãro said, walking out from behind the protesting Fairy tail members.

"I needed to talk to you." He waited for me to continue. "In _private_," I stressed. He nodded, and Rogue followed us down the beach.

"So," Rogue finally said. "How're you doing?" Pause.

"Fine." Pause.

"Good."

"What do you know about Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Celestial Requip: Gemini!" His skin turned blue, and his shirt turned orange and his pants black, while his stud earrings turned into metal loops. Slowly, his features faded to blonde hair and brown eyes, a skirt, large hips, a *ahem cough cough* big bust, and looked exactly like the notice Sabertooth had gotten.

"Yeah. We, uh, saw some of her clothes in her suitcase." He/she gave us a death-glare at Rogues' words and stopped by the waves."

"And _why_ where you doing that?"

"I… um… well…"

"Sting blackmailed me to help him put a metal snake in it," Rogue supplied. I glared at him, but he turned away from my stare. His/her eyes softened.

"Well," he/she sighed, "I guess the secret's out now, right?"

"That you have her clothes? It's just between us." He/she sighed in relief. "Did you kidnap her?"

"What? No way! But you won't believe me…"

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Disperse!" He turned back to normal.

"Tell us away."

"Look at this bracelet. See it?" We nodded. "Well, I'm Lucy. This bracelet turned me into a boy." I rolled on the sand, guffawing. He _seriously_ thought we would fall for _that_?"

"But you smell different, have a different hair color, and purple eyes," Rogue reminded him. He took out purple contacts to reveal… brown eyes.

"Hey, dimwits. I dyed my hair, wore contacts," he pointed to the glass in his hand here, "and wore different shampoo. If you stand closer, do you smell a bit of strawberry/vanilla?" I stood close to him, though far enough to not seem gay, **(A/N: I have nothing against them, it just seems… Sting-y. No pun intended.) **and I nodded. Rogue took my word for it and looked about to say something, when Kenãro/Lucy continued. "Now we have to go back. _Don't tell anyone. _If you want proof, come her at about 9:00 pm. Bye!" He/she pulled out a magic mirror from her belt, put contacts in, and sped off.

Rogue and I smirked at each other, and ran after him/her.

**Kenãro's POV**

We continued to play volleyball, Girls vs. Boys. It was Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, Wendy and Mira vs. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Bixlow, Elfman, Laxus and I, while the others stood on the sidelines. Natsu decided to do a magic round. Ezra started after changing into her Cheetah Armor, but Natsu blew it back, catching it on fire, **(A/N: the store owner, knowing Fairy Tail's reputation, gave them a magic-proof ball) **but Wendy did "Sky Dragon's Roar," sending it back while also blowing out the fire. I used Makaro's magic to reach my hand back and I slapped it towards Juvia who water-blasted it by Gray, who froze an ice pillar with it on top. He used an ice sword to break the ice, and tossed it back. Then Evergreen did Fairy Gun, which made it harder for us to grab it, but I teleported out of the way, then by the ball and yelled, "Open, gate of the Pegasus, Sunoi!" He appeared as a (flying) horse with a blue-white mane. He gave everyone on my team a speed boost and the ability to fly, while carrying me for more force towards the ball, and I sent it back to the other side, and we continued.

Suddenly, I saw movement in my shadow. I yelled, "Just a sec!" and I went into Shadow Dragonslayer mode. I grabbed Shadow Rogue' arm, and he came out of the ground holding Sting's hand. Immediately, Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu and Gray all laughed, saying "did you wanna make out in privacy" and "were we interrupting you?" I frowned and put my hand on my hip.

"Yes?" I asked. "What is it, and _what _were you doing?"

"I challenge you to a magic volleyball duel," Sting said. I knew he was changing the subject, but let it go.

"Fine. Erza's with me." I grabbed her arm. Why was she blushing?

**Nobody's POV**

The girls glared at Erza, then blushed when Kenãro threw his shirt towards them, yelling, "Take care of this, will ya?" The boys sweat dropped as the girls grabbed preserving materials, and set it up like a museum, though Kenãro was oblivious as to why. "Okay…" he muttered.

"Let's start!" Sting tossed it and Kenãro enlarged his hand again, and threw it to Rogue. They passed it back and forth until Rogue suddenly threw it at a distracted Erza. She missed and Lector shouted, "1-0, Sabertooth!"

Kenãro sighed as Sting served again, but this time Erza flung swords to deflect it. Kenãro smiled at her success and she blushed. Rogue sent it towards Kenãro, who teleported by it and, using Giant magic, grew _huge_ and swiped it back, creating a crater where it landed. "1-1. Tie!" Letter shouted.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said cutely, making the bystanders "aww." Ezra shot it towards Sting who hefted it back, straight in the middle. Seeing that they were about to lose, Erza sent _even more_ swords towards it, and Kenãro smacked it. It burst, and they called a tie.

**Hello guys. Again, please comment pairings and everything else. (Hopefully no flames, though.) Sorry, this is kinda short… and check out my stories. So, yeah…**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	7. Hiatus

**I'm going to be on hiatus for about a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry, but I will be writing still, so when I come back I'll have like 6 million chapters (I hope) on most of the stories. Please forgive me! I still love you guys, obviously, and I'm so sorry. If you follow this story, I will make sure to let you know when I'm going to be back. (Otherwise, I won't know who read it.)**

**(-_-)**

**:_(**

**:'(**

**T_T**

**;_;**

**QQ**

**:"-(**

**='(**

**8::(**

**i_i**

**:*(**

**:((**

**:'—C**

**;(**

**=O : : : : : :**

**: . . [**

**TT_TT**

****Bye, QueenFandom~nya!****


End file.
